I Took Down My Heart
by Fairy Law
Summary: Eren merasa lelah dengan semua, maka dari itu ia tinggalkan dan memulai semuanya dari awal. Ia harus melupakan orang-orang yang telah menyakitinya. completely AU, RivaEre, possibly Eren Harem


**Umn... ini fic pertama saya di fandom Shingeki no Kyojin. Mohon bantuannya! Memiliki rate possibilities untuk typo sebesar 70%.**

* * *

**Tittle: I Took Down My Heart**

**disclaimer: Hajime Isayama**

**Chapter 1: Letter I Left**

* * *

Entah berapa lama lagi aku harus bertahan di tempat ini meskipun aku tahu kapan aku akan keluar, tetapi aku masih tidak yakin. Aku sendirian menjadi seorang individu yang banyak teman, tetapi kesepian. Mereka semua palsu, sangat palsu di mataku. Aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Aku tidak ingin bertahan. Rasanya sulit untuk bertahan bahkan bernafas pun terasa berat. Aku takut dan aku ingin menjauh. Aku ingin menjauh dari orang-orang palsu ini. Kemana teman-temanku yang asli? Kemana mereka pergi? Kenapa mereka meninggalkanku sendiri?

Oh ya... aku ingat. Teman-temanku yang ku panggil-panggil dari tadi telah lama pergi dan hatiku meyakinkanku kalau mereka memang tidak akan kembali lagi. Mereka telah pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Tidak akan kembali lagi. Apa salahku? Apa kesalahanku terhadap mereka? Kenapa mereka pergi? Aku tidak merasa telah berbuat sesuatu yang menyakiti mereka. Kenapa kalian tidak mau bicara padaku?

Aku memang orang yang kuno. Perubahan bukan temanku dan aku tidak bersanding dengannya. Dimana aku meyakini suatu bentuk kekuatan yang tidak terlihat, kalian mulai bertanya-tanya akan bentuk nyata di dunia. Dimana aku masih menulis menggunakan pena dan kertas, kalian telah beralih ke teknologi yang membingungkan. Kalian berubah sedangkan aku tetap sama. Menjadi diriku seorang. Tidakkah kalian tahu? Aku sendirian dan kesepian. Kalian telah meninggalkanku dan aku sekarang kesepian. Aku memang sendiri, tetapi aku yakin aku dapat melalulinya dengan baik walau aku tidak yakin kapan aku dapat meninggalkan tempat yang sudah memenjarakan aku dalam kesepian seperti ini. Kalian bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku kesepian dan sendirian bukan? Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan menunjukkannya di depan mata kalian makhluk-makhluk munafik.

Sayangnya aku bukan orang lemah yang akan menangis jika ditinggalkan. Dulu aku memang seperti itu, tetapi tidak lagi. Aku telah menjadi individu yang kuat. Kesepian, tetapi kuat dan aku tidak akan jatuh karena hal sepele seperti kesepian dan sendirian. Lukaku sudah terlalu banyak untuk ditangisi dan tidak akan ada sesuatu yang dapat menyembuhkannya. Kekuataku tumbuh kian hari, jam, menit, detik dan hal itu yang membuat kakiku terangkat. Kekuatanku yang membuatku dapat bertahan selama ini dan aku lewati hari-hariku dengan tawa dan senyuman.

Biar pun dengan teman palsu dan bukannya kalian... aku tetap ternyum bahagian karena aku mulai merasa teman-teman palsuku lebih menyenangkan dari pada kalian. Kalian yang telah meninggalkanku sendirian. Untuk apa aku berteman dengan orang-orang seperti kalian yang telah aku anggap hilang dari dulu. Untuk apa aku berteman dengan orang-orang yang telah meninggalkanku. Semua bukan salahku! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!

Aku bukan orang yang suka berbohon dan berkata kalau aku tidak membenci kalian. Aku sangat membenci kalian, sangat membenci dengan segenap hatiku. Kalian mungkin tidak tahu... atau mungkin kalian sudah tahu? Yang pasti aku tidak membutuhkan orang macam kalian di dekatku. Setelah semua ini berakhir aku kan menghapus memori tentang kalian dari benakku. Aku akan mencuci tubuhku dari sentuhan persahabatan yang pernah kalian berikan padaku. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dan aku akan memulai segalanya di lembaran baru sebagai individu yang mandiri dan kuat.

Tidak akan ada ikatan yang ku miliki dengan kalian dan hal itu akan membuatku bahagia. Bahagia seperti dulu. Di bawah rindangnya pepohonan dengan angin hangat yang bertiup lembut menyelubungi tubuh. Horizon biru membentang jauh dengan burung-burung kecil yang beterbangan. Canda tawa tanpa henti terdengar... itulah hatiku dulu. Berbeda dari sekarang, hari ini, dan yang akan datang. Penuh awan gelap, sesak dan sakit. Tidak ada yang dapat menolongku.

**Eren Yaeger, Class 2A of Shiganshina High School **

**Time capsule project.**

* * *

**ToBeContinue**


End file.
